Dynamic languages such as PHP: Hypertext Preprocessor (PHP), Python, Ruby, and Perl have been adopted heavily for web development and applications development because they allow for high developer productivity due to their flexibility in comparison to static languages such as C, the Java® programming language, or C++. However, this flexibility typically leads to significantly slower execution of these languages over static languages.